The Love of Her Life
by HPGW23
Summary: As Ginny Weasley lays in bed the night before she is to marry Harry Potter, she reflects on her love for him. Rated T for mild sexual content.


As she got into bed, Ginny Weasley smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. The following day, she was to be married to Harry Potter. This was her last day as Ginevra Molly Weasley: tommorrow she would be Ginevra Molly Potter. She was spending the night at the Burrow, where they were to get married the next day, like how Bill had got married to Fleur, and Ron to Hermione, while Harry was at their home, 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ginny had been in love with Harry for almost half her life. It had started as just a crush, but when he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, she had fallen madly in love with him. Ginny smiled as she remembered the timeline of her love for Harry.

She remembered seeing him for the first time. She, her mother, and her brothers hadn't even known he was Harry Potter then, he just looked like this lonely boy who didn't know where to go. Then, a few minutes after her mother had told him what to do, Fred and George had returned and revealed who the boy was. Ginny had pleaded with her mother to let her go and meet Harry Potter, but her mother hadn't let her.

To this day, Ginny wondered how she would have acted if she had met Harry properly then. Would she have gotten shy and ran away? Or would she have introduced herself?

Throughout that year, Ginny wondered about Harry constantly. Ron's first letter had informed them, among other things, that Harry Potter was his best friend. Ginny had been skeptical, but Fred, George and Percy confirmed it. Fred and George hadn't really convinced her either, but Percy would never have lied over such a thing.

When Ginny went with her mother to pick up her brothers at the end of that school year. She had seen Harry again. She had been just about to say something to him when her mother told her to be quiet.

While her mother was talking to Harry, Ginny studied him. Ginny had never considered Harry to be handsome, he was more... adorable. But Ginny had always remembered her moment of studying Harry, because it was at that moment her crush on him came to be, and she found herself talking and asking about Harry all summer.

Then on the morning of August the fourth, Ginny came downstairs for breakfast to see Harry sitting there with Ron and the twins. She had turned and ran back up the stairs. She had wanted to speak to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had never been so terrified in her life.

Throughout that school year, however, things took a severe turn for the worse. Ginny was posessed several times by Tom Riddle's diary, which later turned out to be part of Lord Voldemort's soul. Thanks to her, the basilisk and the diary, several innocents were petrified: Mrs. Norris the cat, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, and even Hermione. And to top it all of Voldemort nearly returned to power by the end of the year. Ginny could only plead and beg for mercy as she was brought down to the Chamber, and wait for her death.

Then, the next time she opened her eyes, Harry was coming towards her. The diary was battered and had a hole in it, and Harry was covered in grime and blood. He had saved her life, and from that moment onwards, Ginny had loved Harry Potter.

In her second year, she had had barely any contact with Harry. She had come to see him when he was in the hospital wing, but that was about it.

In the summer before her third year, Harry was coming to stay with them yet again, as was Hermione. Hermione arrived first, and stayed in Ginny's room. While she was there, Ginny confessed to Hermione that she loved Harry, and Hermione gave Ginny advice that she would be forever thankful for. She told Ginny to be herself and relax around Harry. Ginny still held her crush on Harry, and felt shy around him, but she finally managed to talk to him.

However, Ginny found that she would have to work harder than that: Harry had a crush on Cho Chang and had asked her to the Yule Ball, but she was already going with Cedric Diggory. Then, Ron had suggested that Harry and Ginny could go together. Ginny was already going with Neville, so she couldn't. But she couldn't help think about that moment. After Ron had made his suggestion, Harry had look in his eyes that seemed to show that he thought that it was a good idea. Harry would have actually gone with her! Ginny could have swore in frustration and regret. Regardless, she went with Neville anyway, and had her toes squashed several times as a result.

While she was at the Yule Ball, she met Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw. Out of the blue, he asked her out. Ginny almost said no; she loved Harry, she couldn't go out with another boy! But then she remembered one of Hermione's suggestions: to go out with other boys. So she said yes. Who knows, she remembered thinking, it might be fun.

It wasn't. Well, it was... bittersweet. Michael didn't really have the same interests as her, he was quite boring, and he seemed more like a Hufflepuff than a Ravenclaw. He was certainly better than Zacharias Smith, but he was also like Ernie Macmillan, only not as pompous. And then another problem was that he could be too charming. He seemed to be determined to be the "knight in shining armour". But for whatever reason Ginny stuck with him. He could be funny, and at least his friends, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, were okay.

In her fourth year, she managed to fall in love with Harry even more. He was finally starting to notice her, and he was really treating her like a close friend. Plus, for the first time, she saw him take control in a situation, and for the first time she felt... turned on by him. Seeing him take control in not only the Department of Mysteries, but even in the DA lessons made her feel as attracted to him as ever. By the time of the battle of the Department of Mysteries she had broken up with Michael and was going out with Dean Thomas, and a while after that, when she told Ron that she was going out with Dean, she cast a brief look at Harry to see what his reaction would be, but to her disappointment there was none.

In her fifth year, her dream came true: Harry was starting to fall in love with her. When he and Ron saw her and Dean kissing, she saw the look on his face. The look didn't last long, as it seemed that Harry himself was wondering why his reaction had been what it was, but to her, it was obvious immediately: he was jealous. She knew this because she wore a similar expression when Harry was going to kiss Cho Chang in the Room of Requirement. The joy she felt upon seeing this was shattered by Ron's anger. She remembered during their arguement; her first kiss with Harry had very nearly been there and then. She had nearly grabbed him and kissed him, with the intent of proving her point to Ron that she could kiss whoever she wanted whenever she wanted, but she stopped herself.

She remembered telling Hermione about Harry's reaction the next day, and Hermione had simply smiled, but her joy was short lived also when she and Ron next met.

Ron and Hermione fell out as well, and poor Harry was stuck in the middle. As for her and Dean, they were at a rocky path by Christmas, and they gradually got worse. When Dean and Seamus Finnigan laughed at Harry after Cormac McLaggen cracked his skull, almost killing him, Ginny almost broke it off then, but she kept it going for reasons she couldn't remember. She felt somewhat surprised that Dean hadn't broken it off then. He literally said out loud that he thought that Ginny fancied Harry. It seemed that Seamus, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, and Ritchie Coote wondered if this was the case, and they all looked at Ginny expectantly when Dean said this, waiting for an answer.

Ginny had said no, even though she knew she did. For once in her life, she found herself unable to lie convincingly, so she said it loudly instead in order to shut Dean up. It worked and Dean let the subject drop.

Some time later, she and Dean finally broke up. Ginny had initially thought Dean was trying to help her through the portrait hole - again - but when she saw a lone trainer walking away for a split second, she realised that it had been Harry accidently brushing against her while under his invisibility cloak. Never the less, Ginny used this oppurtunity to break up with Dean to her advantage.

The next day in the common room, Harry had come to see her. It seemed that Ginny's dreams were about to become a reality, and that Harry was about to ask her out, but instead, he simply told her that it had been him who brushed against her, and not Dean. Ginny had told him she knew, and spoke rather suggestively to Harry, but he didn't get the hint.

When Ginny had won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup, she had decided that she was finally going to kiss Harry, but it seemed that Dean had decided something too: that he was going to try and win her back. He failed, and resorted to spite, saying Harry would never fancy her, and for a moment, Ginny actually thought he was right, but she quickly shook that thought off.

Then, as soon as Harry entered the common room, Ginny ran to him, with every intention of kissing him, and almost everything worked out how she had imagined: her lips were on his, their arms were around each other, their eyes were closed. But there was one thing that had gone differently from what she had imagined...

She hadn't started the kiss.

Harry was kissing her!

For a brief moment, he seemed to think that she wouldn't want to kiss him, and almost tried to pull back, but Ginny pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

When they started going out, Ginny felt happier than she had ever been in her life. She had decided that she would tell her parents and brother when she returned to the Burrow at the end of term, but she didn't really pay much thought to that.

What she really had to think about was when she would tell him how she felt about him. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell him straight away, but when? She came very close one time.

"Harry, I lo-"

She had only gotten that far before Ron and Hermione burst in, arguing as usual. She had never managed to bring herself to say it again, which was something she very nearly came to regret.

Dumbledore was killed soon after, and although she knew that Harry would go running off to fight Voldemort all along, she never thought that it would be as soon as it was. She still didn't want it to happen of course, and tried to stop Harry from breaking up with her as best she could, but she reluctantly accepted his decision, content with at least knowing that he still wanted to be with her.

When she got home, her plans to tell her family about her and Harry changed slightly. She told her parents, but not her brothers. She would have been okay with telling Bill, but he would have told Fleur, who would have made a fuss. Her parents understood Harry's decision, and fortunately held no anger towards him like Ron did.

When she kissed Harry in her bedroom on his birthday, she had again intended to tell him she loved him, but of course, Ron the prat had to ruin things again. And this time things were worse, as he had to give Harry a hard time.

Then on the wedding, he left, and she didn't see him again for nine months. Of course, her brothers had figured out something was going on between Harry and herself, and like her parents, they understood when she explained to them and held no anger towards Harry. School was hell on Earth, but Ginny kept going. And it was because of Harry that she kept going. She kept going because she loved him with all her heart and she wanted to have a future with him.

When Harry returned prior to the battle of Hogwarts, she gave him the most beautiful smile she could. He just barely returned it; he seemed to be lost in his own world as he gazed at her.

When Cho Chang turned up, and tried to attract Harry to her, Ginny felt angry, especially when Cho volunteered to take Harry to find the diadem. Ginny knew that Harry didn't want to be with Cho, but she was more worried that Cho might try to kiss Harry. So she volunteered Luna to go with Harry, and Cho's disappointed expression seemed to confirm that she would have done exactly what Ginny had suspected she would.

Throughout the battle, Ginny lost so many loved ones. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin. When she saw their bodies she couldn't believe it. Fred, gone? What would happen to George?

Near the end of the one free hour that Voldemort had given, Ginny went looking for Harry. Neville had told her that Harry had a plan, but Ginny just wanted to find him. This could be her last chance to tell Harry that she loved him and how much she loved him and how long she had loved him for, but she couldn't find him.

When Ginny saw Voldemort and his followers come out of the forest, Neville reminded her that Harry had a plan. Ginny had tried to feel assured, but when they saw Harry lying in Hagrid's arms, even Neville seemed to realise that Harry could be dead.

Ginny had screamed his name. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Surely, he couldn't be dead. Harry couldn't be dead.

But clearly, he was. Voldemort had killed him. Harry Potter. Her hero, her love, her life, her Harry... was dead.

There was to be no future for Ginny Weasley. No marriage. No children. Nothing. She had lost Harry forever.

Then, the battle began again, and Ginny was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. She knew she would be killed, but she didn't care. She was going to be with Harry, and that was all she wanted.

But after her mother killed Bellatrix, she heard him. He saved her mother with a shield charm, and she turned and saw him.

He was looking as strong and as fearless as she had ever seen him. He and Voldemort circled each other, and then raised their wands. Suddenly, Ginny felt filled with fear. Harry was using Expelliarmus. That wouldn't protect him from Voldemort. Harry really was going to die.

But then with a bang, Voldemort fell to the floor. Tom Riddle was dead. Harry Potter was alive. Harry had won.

Ginny desperately tried to reach him first. She was beaten by only Ron and Hermione. When she reached him, she tried to pull him towards her and kiss him, but she was pushed away.

During the celebrations, as Ginny sat with her head on her mother's shoulder. She had a small smile on her lips. Despite everything she had lost, she had a future. A future filled with love and Harry. And that was all she wanted.

The next day, Ginny couldn't wait any longer. She made her way to the dormitory to see Harry. When she got to the common room, she found Hermione. She wanted Harry to rest, and was reluctant to let Ginny see him, as she feared that she would wake him up. But Ginny promised her that she wouldn't, and so Hermione gave in.

However, when Ginny got upstairs, Harry was awake anyway, and just getting out of bed. She ran to him and hugged him tight, then before she had even said anything to him, she kissed him.

The two lay down on Harry's bed and talked for a while, and finally Ginny told him what she had wanted to tell him for years.

"I love you, Harry."

Ginny didn't expect him to respond. She knew she was the first person to say that to him, and he would need some time to figure out whether or not he loved her yet. But for now, she was satisfied with the fact that he knew she loved her. But then, to her surprise.

"I love you too, Ginny"

He did love her. Harry loved her! She could have shrieked in joy, but she restrained herself. Instead, she commented on how interesting the reporters would find that piece of information. Harry clearly didn't care much for the idea of reporters, and vowed that from now on, he was "just Harry."

Ginny however, begged to differ: she made very clear to him that he was not "just Harry". He was her Harry. And she had continued to make it clear to him that he was hers ever since.

Then, with a smirk, Ginny remembered her seventeenth birthday. Their first time. Now that Ginny was of age, she was able to choose when she stayed with Harry. She chose the night of her birthday. Harry had been so nervous.

It had started off fairly calmly. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, with her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Thanks to Ginny, things were a little different this time around. As if to give Harry a foreshadowing, she had positioned her breasts as close to his face as possible. This wasn't too difficult; her breasts were very large, especially considering how small the rest of her body was. As such, they weren't hard for Harry to miss while she was sitting on his lap. And then after a while, Ginny had gotten off of Harry's lap, took his hand, and pulled him towards the bed. She pushed him down on it, and made sure everything that she said and did as seductive as possible.

Ginny grinned; they did it very often now, and Harry was no longer nervous. Not nervous at all.

Then, they spent the next school year together. Harry, Ron and Hermione had chosen to come back to complete their education much to Ginny's delight. She didn't think she would be able to stand another year without Harry.

Finally, Ginny remembered Harry's proposal. It was a beautiful snowy morning in January 2001. Harry had been very quiet all morning. At first, Ginny was just enjoying the walk they were on, but presently she asked him why he was so quiet. Harry had simply said he hadn't realized how quiet he was being, and Ginny let the matter drop. By a few moments later into the walk, he had finally turned to her and told her that he had been thinking a lot lately.

Then, Ginny gasped and grinned as he got down on one knee and proposed. Ginny had knelt down in front of him, and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Then, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips and leant her forehead against his. Smiling radiantly, she said yes. Then, he slipped a beautiful ring on her finger.

With that, she pushed him back in the snow, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him almost hungrily. Truth be told, she would have said yes if he had asked her on the day of their reunion, but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that she and Harry were going to be married.

They had gone to the Burrow after that to announce the news to her parents. Her mother had screamed in delight and both she hugged them tightly, and her father joined in the hug a few seconds after.

It was now Friday 1st June 2001. Tommorow, Ginny was going to marry her sweet, brave, wonderful Harry. Ginny had never felt happier in her life.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered, happy tears sliding down her face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
